User talk:Chinkycandie
Archive 2012 2013 A word for the two Should we really have the word for the two under the trivia section or should we not include it all? It's the same as Words from Rival players on Atobe's page, but Marui and Jiro's are extremely long :P ShikiKira (talk) 00:48, January 26, 2014 (UTC) We should include it. Its other characters insights to the current character. I didn't know Niou did not take enough calories in a day until Shiraishi's chartacter said so. Other characters, written by Konomi, tells us a few things we didn't know before. That still counts as trivia. As long as it gives insight to the character, I'd classify it as trivia. That's how I see trivia anyway :) Chinkycandie (talk) 01:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Kk. I posted a blog post detailing the separation of the three parts of the trivia section, so none of the editors will get confused. Do you think we should make a template page for new editors, and include it to the auto greeting messages? ShikiKira (talk) 01:36, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha I saw. Yeah, That's a good idea. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:39, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Then that just leaves the question of does any of us know how to change the greeting message? 'Cause I sure don't. ShikiKira (talk) 01:42, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha, neither do I XD Chinkycandie (talk) 01:43, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Kay, then I'm going to bug the girls on the UtaPri wiki about it. The head admin over there is about customized codings. Makes my head spin just thinking about it. ShikiKira (talk) 01:45, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Good luck! :D Chinkycandie (talk) 01:47, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I just posted on Raizza's wall, and all that's left in many day waiting game. ShikiKira (talk) 01:53, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Intro If you're up for it, I can make a template that will replace the intro message on new user's pages. It will still have all the messages on the user's talk page except it will be a bit more formatted. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 15:03, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I think Shikikira already did that. You should ask her :) Chinkycandie (talk) 00:22, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Manual of Style Hi! :) I have a question. Is there a certain manual of style in this wiki? ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 09:17, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Yes there is. We have page guides to follow for style/format of pages. Lengthy but informative XD Chinkycandie (talk) 09:18, April 22, 2014 (UTC) *Can you give me the link? ^_^ ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 09:28, April 22, 2014 (UTC) It should be on you talk page :) Chinkycandie (talk) 09:34, April 22, 2014 (UTC) New Template The lyrics template is here. To put it in an article use . ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 21:04, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hahahaha I like how you use "Tezuka: Become Seigaku's Pillar of Support" XD Chinkycandie (talk) 00:44, April 26, 2014 (UTC) 120~ lyrics pages tagged incomplete :O Chinkycandie (talk) 05:43, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Background I'm trying to change the background to fit the NPOT OVA series. I also found a way to change the background without following the formatting rules. So if you find a good image that would fit the background please give me the link. I'm experimenting with a few backgrounds myself. ✤Kelly ✣ chocolate ✤ 17:31, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking having Tokugawa as the main since the first poster of the OVA series depicts him at the fore-front. Less Ryoma since he won't shine until he has an actual match which will be a long time. The main stars of the OVA is Niou/Atobe and Tokugawa since in the manga, they have the most screentime. Even Oni/Kintaro doesn't compare to the amount of pages dedicated to Atobe and Tokugawa. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:37, May 11, 2014 (UTC) That's true, and with current background, it should be split into two sections. The current tile effect doesn't work because Ryoma's entire face is cut out, and half the characters shown only half a part of face visible. Would it be possible to shrink the sides of the picture and leave a wide space in the middle? I think a fixed image would also work a lot better. ShikiKira (talk) 01:25, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Even someone like Yukimura is forgotten. His last major appearance was against No. 11. Since then he only makes small panel appearances looking startled/shocked. Shiraishi and Fuji, strong players as well are forgotten. Atobe and Tokugawa are basically the main characters of the upcoming OVA. Chinkycandie (talk) 02:33, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll try to create something like that. If you guys find any images just send me a link and I'll try to incorporate it in. ✤Kelly ✣ chocolate ✤ 15:04, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if this will work, but instead of the characters in the background, we could have the U-17 symbol tiled or something similar to that. ✤Kelly ✣ chocolate ✤ 19:16, May 11, 2014 (UTC) The current background looks alright. The Atobe one is good but the Tokugawa can be a bit smaller. So it doesn't show only half his face. I'm sure there is a better photo of him. A better one is the Tokugawa seal sticker (even if he's not in his U-17 jersey). Or the bed poster. I'm sure Tokugawa fangirls would love that one. He is the main OVA character afterall. Chinkycandie (talk) I also wanted to mention, Since Ryoma is on the navigation bar, there is no need for another picture of him in the background. Its just over-reminding people he's the central character of the series, but not in the manga/OVA. Chinkycandie (talk) 03:55, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Release Date I noticed that you wrote that the NPOT OVA series will be released on october 29. May I have the source where you obtained that information from because on the tenipuri official website and the official twitter account on tenipuri, a new anime called Houkago no Oujisama (The Prince of After School ) is being released on that they. Are they being released on the same day or is it a mix up? ✤Kelly ✣ chocolate ✤ 20:17, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Prince of After School will be a special that accompanies the DVD release of volume 1 of the OVA. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:36, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, Thank You! ✤Kelly ✣ chocolate ✤ 20:14, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Voice Actors Hey, I was wondering if we could change the trivia section of the voice actor pages. Like instead of saying who the voice acotrs have worked with on previous or current animes, why don't we just list what animes they have been casted in and what role they played in that anime. We can create a separate heading like "Other Roles" for all roles not related to PoT. The trivia section won't as long as it is right now, and the visitors can see which other VAs have worked with each other when they look up the different animes. ShikiKira (talk) 09:46, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good. Can't believe I didn't think about that before XD Make it a sub-heading rather than a heading though. Chinkycandie (talk) 12:50, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Sub-heading under what? I was just going to use Heading 2 for it. ShikiKira (talk) 07:41, June 22, 2014 (UTC)